Mr Beauty Queen
by Dyeh
Summary: Shigure's house is inhabitable, and will cost a fortune to repair. As a last resort, somebody is entered in a beauty pagaent to try and win 20,000US towards that cause. But... who? Full summary inside. Possible Yuki x Kyo. R&R [DISCONTINUED: sorry D:


_Summary  
_Shigure's house is in danger – Kyo and Yuki won't stop tearing up the place, and the main house has stopped sending any funds to fix Shigure's house. So, the house is currently run down, with an umbrella in the side of the roof to keep the rain out; yes, it's looking pretty bad for the Sohma's in Shigure's. That is, until Kyo finds a certain flier on the road for a "womans beauty pageant", the winner of which wins 20,000 US, more than enough to fix the house. The only problem is that the only one with the looks to win it just happens to be male. To what lengths will Shigure's household go to, to win the pageant?

**Disclaimer: I don't own it, if I did... well... you wouldn't want to know what I'd come up with oO;**

Well, hello to you all. If you have never read any of my fanfiction before, my name be Dyeh, please to meet you. If you have - it's a pleasure to see you back again! Now, with the ultimate failure of _He is my Master_ that I dropped earlier this afternoon, I decided to try something more light hearted, fun, and easy to write: besides, it's appealing, isn't it? Beauty Pagaents in Fruits Basket? I'm sure you all know who is going to be entered, but if you don't know, I won't tell you now; you can read for yourself.

First of all, just some info in advance:

1. I haven't the slightest idea what happens in Beauty Pagaents; I'll make a majority of it up to add to the humour.

2. This is going to be a fairly short series - I think...

3. There is a _quite good_ possibility, that if this series works out, there will be a sequel to it. Note that it says; "quite good" and "if" in that sentence.

4. I actually do really mean a "possible" Kyo x Yuki pairing; I haven't decided it yet. Maybe writing a fanfic with no romantic tension in it will help me set my fanfiction writing straight... hrm...

Now, some more about this chapter: It's small. Chapter one is the smallest chapter I have _ever_ written by _far_. But, basically, I wanted to leave it as a cliff hanger and see if people wanted to see more: the funny stuff'll happen in chapter two, and it'll carry on from there. In fact, I should probably call this update a "Propter." Not quite a Prologue, not quite a chapter. See? Prologue + Chapter Propter. Aren't I just the funniest thing you've ever read?

Heeeeeh... I'll shut up now.

Anywho, as with _He is my Master_ I will answer any questions in the reviews you give me. And, let's set a random review number to reach, starting with... 100 x3. 100's a good number, don't you think? For any goal I reach, I'll up 50 reviews. (Don't ask, it's something that I use to try and get myself to actually write - I've been slack lately.)

So, that being said, enjoy n.n! (And please review x3.)

--------- --------- ---------

**Chapter One: A Miracle and Kyo's Plan**

"Shiguuuuuuuuuuuuuuure!" Kyo poked his head around the veranda door; "The walls got another hole in it!"

Shigure closed his eyes, rubbed the bridge of his nose with his index finger and thumb and sighed, putting down his pen. _Why_ did they insist on constantly breaking his house? _Why_ did they have a stupid rivalry anyway? Shigure's house was so run down now that they had an umbrella in place of some roof tiles: yes, it was _that_ bad, and it was pretty obvious that the main house wasn't flitting money for the repairs anymore. It didn't help that Shigure's income wasn't anywhere _near_ enough to pay for the repairs either; they were just too great. Shigure would need to gain at least $15000US to repair the damage that the boys had inflicted on his house.

So why he hadn't given them a good talking too? Well, Shigure had way too many things on his mind to worry about, but now he had to admit that his house was becoming a rather large and obvious concern and health hazard for the members living there.

"Shigure."

Shigure opened his eyes to look at the second culprit for the state of his household. Yuki, somehow, always managed to look as radiant as he ever did; even with the fact that he both of the bathroom's showers were broken. "What is it, Yuki?"

"Kyo broke the refrigerator." He said calmly, before leaving.

Shigure's head found its way to the note paper he was writing on, his hands gripping his hair. What was he going to do? His house wasn't inhabitable! They needed a miracle!

--------- --------- ---------

It was lucky for Shigure and co. that a miracle presented itself the next day, on the way home from school. Surprisingly, Kyo was walking alone that present day; Tohru had gone with Uo and Hana for an afternoon shopping spree at the mall, and Yuki had student council duty; so the cat was walking home alone.

Now, usually, nothing really mucked up Kyo when he was walking home from school; he was always too busy being a rebellious teenager – even when not in the face of others, so nothing _dared_ get in his way.

Today, however, a particular flier wasn't listening to reason. It had flown out of it's masters hand, gotten caught on a lamp poll, been rescued by a second gust of wind and blown away, gotten caught in a second gust of wind that sent it in another direction, was slightly trampled on while lying on the sidewalk, and finally had been picked up by wind again – straight into Kyo Sohma's face.

Now, if the flier had known any better – and if it was actually capable of thinking – it would have known that one did not fly into the face of Kyo Sohma.

Kyo, being the person that one never flies into the face of, grabbed the flier in a closed fist, and had the series of numbers and letters: $20,000US not caught his eye; he would have ripped the poor flier in half.

However, Kyo knew how much trouble that Shigure's house was actually in. He wasn't stupid or oblivious; he just had constant urges to kick Yuki's face in. Kicks which continuously missed and broke walls/doors/windows instead. It wasn't his fault. Anyway, he figured that maybe this flier had some way of helping. So, slightly sceptical, Kyo opened the flier and read:

_BEAUTY PAGAENT_

_Are YOU between the ages of 15 and 19?_

_Are YOU female?_

_Do YOU want to be famous?_

_Do YOU like the spotlight?_

_Well, this is the competition for you! Japan is searching for its most beautiful face: are you it?_

_Competition includes:_

_Kimono contest_

_General clothes/makeup contest_

_Swim Suit contest_

_Interviews_

_So, do you have what it takes to be crowned a winner?_

_**Prize: $20,000US + Mystery Prize**_

_Entries due:..._

Kyo re-read the flier a few times before it hit him. Didn't the Sohma's possess the most beautiful person in Japan already? Wasn't Yuki Sohma one of the most girlish men in the entire world? Wouldn't he pass as a girl?

Kyo figured that the swimsuit competition may be slightly problematic, but other than that, Yuki screamed girl all over. There was also the fact that Kyo would be able to see (and laught at) the rat embarrassed in front of a rather large audience.

A grin formed on Kyo's face. Oh, this was gonna be good.


End file.
